Sapphire Skies
by CherryBlossom6
Summary: A completely new culture of Elves opened up to the fellowship when they went through the arch, and Legolas fell for one of them...So did Legolas's little sister...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lord of the Rings, but I own other things coming later on in this chapter.I won't give more information, so please read!  
"I've always wanted to know if there were other Elves," said Nimurien, a young she-elf with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Legolas put his book down and saw before him his younger sister.  
  
"Nimurien, what do you mean? There are several other classifications of Elves," he responded to the young one.  
  
"Oh, I know that. I mean, Elves that are different from all others in Middle Earth. Perhaps they know no troubles and their land is shrouded in light and gaiety. Not in darkness and despair. Maybe in some distant world there is a whole race of Elves that have been forgotten," said Nimurien softly. Legolas sighed. His sister had always been interesting in this type of thing. Truthfully, he had thought such thoughts himself from time to time.  
  
"I know what you speak of, and I do believe it too. But why all of sudden do you bring up this topic when it has not been brought up in so long a time?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"I do not know. I was sitting in my quarters and it just came to me suddenly, like perhaps a sudden light of hope and understanding. I know this sounds strange, but I have a feeling something will happen, I'm just not sure what," Nimurien responded softly in a puzzled sort of voice. Legolas knew better than to simply shrug off his sister's puzzlement, for she had a knack for foretelling sudden events.  
  
"Nimurien, the hour grows late, you should hasten to your quarters to salvage what sleep that may come to you. If something does come to happen, we will greet it when it does. Sleep sister, rest is not easy to come by for you," said Legolas softly. He embraces his sister and she quietly padded away.  
  
Legolas had not wanted to admit it, but he felt that something was waiting to come. At this moment, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam came strolling into the chamber. Legolas chuckled in his thoughts and put his book, understanding the concept that attempting to read this night would not happen.  
  
"I never thought I would see hobbits for a long while. To what do I owe this great pleasure and honor?" asked Legolas, amusement in his voice.  
  
"Actually, Mister Gandalf asked that we bring you with us because he says that Fellowship must be reunited again. I honestly don't know why, but we thought it would be nice to see elvish architecture again, so we came to get you," said Samwise Gamgee, a rather plump hobbit with brown- blonde hair. Legolas chuckled again. Nimurien was indeed right. Something was to happen.  
  
"Alright, I see that I will not be allowed to continue reading in peace. So I will come," laughed Legolas. The hobbits grinned happily and he wrote a letter to his sister and father, telling them of the news and why he would not be attending tomorrow's breakfast. Nimurien would be most displeased, which was why he felt somewhat guilty. But he did not let his thoughts dwell on this for long, for he was led deep into the woods with the little hobbits.  
  
When the small party arrived, they were wet with Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf. Each had a look of confusion written out on their face.  
  
"What has happened?" asked Legolas, slightly concerned with the looks on their faces.  
  
"Take a look at this, its very puzzling," said Gandalf softly. Legolas did as he was told and looked where Gandalf was pointing. He gasped at what he saw. There was some kind of stone Arch! Why had this not been noticed before? The stone had some sort of rune inscribed in it, and it looked as though it was of Elven design. He sucked in his breath. It was beautiful.  
  
Nimurien was watching this from a distance. She had eavesdropped on her brother's conversation with the hobbits and she had decided to.come along. The Arch did indeed look very impressive. She wondered vaguely why it was never noticed before.  
  
Pippin and Merry were looking at the design in awe also. It was so beautiful! But in a way, it was almost haunting. Merry was intrigued by it, until he felt Pippin trip on a root and force him under it. It caused a chain reaction. Pippin stumbled into Merry, who stumbled into Aragorn, who then in turn stumbled into Frodo and Sam, who toppled over Gandalf and Legolas. There was a blinding flash as all participants landed through the Arch.  
  
It turns out that this Arch was no mere ruin; it was a portal into a different world. Nimurien's eyes went wide with astonishment. She sprinted over, searching for any remains of her brother or the hobbits or anyone. There was no one to be seen. She cautiously stepped through the Arch to examine if they were on the other side.  
  
All Nimurien saw was a bright flash and she was lying face down in the dirt. She scrambled up quickly and, to her relief, saw her brother and several others that looked to be the Fellowship of the Ring. She sprinted over to them urgently.  
  
"NIMURIEN!?" yelled Legolas suddenly with a raised voice that was very uncharacteristic for him. Nimurien simply jumped into his arms. But before he could comment again, a lithe creature sprang out of the nearest tree, actually several lithe creatures sprang out of the tree, and the whole party was at wither spear point or arrow point. Legolas quickly strung his bow and pointed it, but then the most astounding thing happened. It was knocked out of his grasp faster than even an elf eye could see. All members of the Fellowship, including Nimurien, raised their hands in defeat.  
  
These creatures had masks over their faces, but the one thing distinguishable about them was their hair. It was snow white and very pure- looking. They appeared to have elvish bodies, obviously not human, but they were of a more lithe and thin frame than most Legolas knew. Their garb was mostly brown and occasionally dark green. The nearest one, who had his bow pointed at Legolas, lifted his mask and gave a signal. The others did also. What the Fellowship saw astounded them beyond words.  
  
First of all, the one who had knocked the bow out of Legolas's hands and had another bow pointed at him was female. Second of all, they were the fairest beings the entire Fellowship had ever seen, perhaps even more so than Lady Galadriel. Their hair was bright white and almost crystalline, and eye shades in this party ranged from bright bronze to sparkling emerald. The female who had her bow directed at Legolas had straight hair that hung to her waist, decorated richly with intricate braid patterns, her eyes were green with flints of bronze. She seemed to be the only female in the group, but all the males had hair that resembled hers.  
  
"Nari nari si mehse saraa myeht?" asked the female in a very beautiful voice. She was directing the question towards Legolas, for he had pointed ears that were like hers. He could not understand her dialect though, it was different from any elvish he knew. He noticed her ears, they were pointed. He shook his head signaling that he did not understand. She conversed with her group, who all had crystalline sounding voices. They were speaking in that dialect again, but very rapidly. "Can you speak in the Common tongue?" she tried again. This time Legolas nodded, along with the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"We can speak Common tongue, but we also would greatly appreciated knowing where we are," said Aragorn. The girl's face turned sharply to Aragorn and Legolas heard the faint movement of ornaments on the end of her long white braids.  
  
"Tell us first why you are here, stranger, then we will tell you where it is you have decided to venture," she replied.  
  
"We do not know how this situation arose, but we did not come here willingly," replied Aragorn. The girl's eyes darted quickly to each member of the party. Gimli already developed a slight crush on her, along with the hobbits. She began to converse with her party again and they nodded at her slightly. She turned back to them.  
  
"Come then, we will take you to our home, but do not try to attack, for there are many that watch you from the trees as we speak," she tilted her chin up slightly towards the trees. Legolas looked up and saw that she was right indeed, he caught swift flashes of white hair. He had a feeling that they allowed him to see them though; otherwise he would have been able to sense their presence a long time ago.  
  
The girl turned around and began to walk away down a barely visible trail along with the group, the Fellowship took the cue and followed, taking her advice and not attacking. The white haired ones began to talk in their own language again.  
  
"Seniiriienya, I do not trust them," said one of the males to the lone female in their group. She turned her head, showing she was listening. This one had white hair plaited away from his ears and had bright emerald eyes. "Did you happen to notice that the golden haired one had pointed ears? Have you ever seen an elf with golden hair? Scratch that, have you ever seen an elf with eyes like the gemstone your mother wears?"  
  
"Shahii, I have never seen the likes before, but they all look different. It does not matter though, for my father will clear this all up, you know," responded Seniiriienya. He nodded. Shahii had a small fondness for Seniiriienya. Many did, she was very beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, the home of the white haired ones loomed up before them. The entire Fellowship, including Nimurien sucked in their breaths in complete awe. There were waterfalls and trees everywhere! Also little pools of crystalline water. Bridges made out of some sort of white stone were delicately carved high above their heads and small ladders that shone gloriously led up to them. Legolas, for the first time in his life, was truly astounded with the magnificence and elegance that he saw. This kingdom was even more glorious than the home of Celeborn and Galadriel! Low bird noises could be heard through the trees (think prehistoric birds). There was a calm mist encircling the waterfalls and pools. White haired heads dropped bobbed out curiously while young children laughed and around, their glorious hair swinging behind them as they climbed the trees with amazing speed. Most of the Fellowship was already on the verge of tears at the beauty they saw.  
  
Seniiriienya turned slightly to look at the newcomers and noticed that they were at the moment in awe of the Kingdom. She smiled mentally and nudged Shahii, he turned also and smiled outright.  
  
Legolas snapped out of his reverie for this place and ran up to Seniiriienya.  
  
"What place is this My Lady?" he asked her.  
  
"You are in the kingdom of Sii, but more information will be provided to you by my father, stranger," she replied in that incredible voice. Legolas then noticed that she had some kind of ornament on her ears. They were spun delicately from bright white silver and had very small light green stones on them. Most of the party had these ornaments on their ears, but color and design varied.  
  
"What dialect do you speak? I have never heard it before," he asked curiously.  
  
"We speak Siianese, enough questions, curious stranger, for we are arriving to the palace of my father, whom will clear this matter up. The young girl with you may come with me, for my father speaks only with those that are over a certain age," she said. Nimurien looked up at her brother quickly.  
  
"Please Legolas, let me go," she asked quietly. Legolas looked at his sister, then at the female elf. He looked her in the eye, but found no answer there. He nodded.  
  
Seniiriienya held out her hand and Nimurien took it quickly. She walked away, and Legolas was surprised to see that his sister was smiling and talking with the white haired one.  
  
"Legolas, I believe we have traveled to another land," said Aragorn quietly while studying his surroundings.  
  
"I believe you have traveled much farther than that, my friends," came a voice from the palace door behind them. They all whipped around and came face to face with the King of Sii.  
Author's Note: Please tell me if I should continue this or not! Please, I would love a review!  
  
CherryBlossom 


End file.
